


Stand By Him

by spazzatura_fantasma



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Altar Sex, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Office Sex, One Shot, Ritual Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Smut and Fluff, cardinal copia - Freeform, cardinal copia/reader - Freeform, ghost band - Freeform, ghost bc - Freeform, the band ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzatura_fantasma/pseuds/spazzatura_fantasma
Summary: You had opted for one of the most popular routes of dedication, especially among new female members, spending a private evening with the leader. Nearly a year ago when you originally chose this path, this meant you'd be with Papa Emeritus the Third. However, there had recently been a change in management...





	1. Chapter 1

The night of your ritual was approaching. The evening in which you would recite your final vows, consecrating yourself to Satan and this Church.

You had opted for one of the most popular routes of dedication, especially among new female members, spending a private evening with the leader. Nearly a year ago when you originally chose this path, this meant you'd be with Papa Emeritus the Third. However, there had recently been a change in management.

Shortly after III's death became public knowledge, an abbess called you into her office. She explained that there was no shame in backing out if you wanted to, as the Church could not make good on the original deal. You were still open to the idea and asked her who the 'new guy' would be. There were certainly some brothers within the Church that you would NOT be hopping in bed with.

"Cardinal Copia... Yours would be his first ritual", she stated.

You knew of Copia, most everyone did as he was high-ranking within the Church. You were a bit surprised to hear he would be the one to take over for Nihil. He was a pretty quiet guy, who kept to himself. The only interaction with him you could recall was him helping you in the library once, getting a text down from a higher shelf.

You agreed to still go through with your ritual. Your fellow sisters of sin, who had already pledged themselves, had much to say on the matter.

"You HAVE to tell us what he's like!"

"Such a shame that you'll never have Papa III..."

"Isn't that the creepy rat guy?"

"UGH, I've had a crush on Copia since I came here! You're so lucky!"

Though it was a bit upsetting that your original Papa was gone, (some sisters were certainly mourning more than others) you were actually more excited for your upcoming ritual now. For a year you had been given the 'play-by-play' of what you'd get from III, but being the Cardinal's first dedication meant no one knew what to expect.

As was the custom, three days before your scheduled ceremony you received a small package from the Cardinal. When Papa III was in house, this package was black and purple and contained items for the sister to wear. Yours was a crimson red.

Not wishing to hear the comments from the rest of the conclave, you took your gift into your semi-private room. The two sisters that you shared quarters with sat on your bed with you.

"Oh, wow! It's red!"

"That's because he's a Car-"

"Yeah, sister... we get it."

You giggled at your friends' banter. This whole thing made you feel like a schoolgirl.

You pulled on the red ribbon, untying the small package. Pulling back the maroon tissue paper revealed a note from him, which simply said:

"X -C."

Beneath lie red lace lingerie, fit to your measurements. You also received a red silk robe and lots of red ribbon.

The sisters ooh'ed and aah'ed at the items.

These was all the usual things. But... what? There was something heavier in the bottom of the box.

You reached in and pulled out a small but sharp dagger. Your roommates gasped.

"Ooh damn, Cardi C is into some kinky shit!"

"Sister! That's not helping her right now, look at her face!"

You tried to laugh it off, "Well I wasn't really expecting this..."

"I'm sorry sister, I don't know why he would include that. That's very strange."

"You know the quiet ones are always the kinkiest.."

You were making light of it, but the unexpected item left you feeling uneasy. The Cardinal seemed like a nice guy, he wasn't planning on really hurting you or anything... right?

~~~

The night of your ritual arrived. Your friends helped you dress into the gifted lingerie.

Finally, they tied your hands behind your back with the ribbon. You took one last look in the mirror before they blindfolded you around your eyes. As according to the custom the sister becomes "unbound" by the leadership of the Church, which is why you would arrive tied up.

Most of the conclave came to see you before you left. There was much whispering.

"Oh wow! Her stuff is red..."

"She looks so beautiful!"

"Did you hear about the knife thing? I wonder what that's about?"

"I know! I hope he doesn't cut her up too bad..."

You did your best to ignore the chatter and stay focused, reciting your memorized lines in your head.

When the abbess arrived, everyone quieted down. She led you to another part of the Church where there was a private altar. Walking in you felt the heat radiating from many candles. Once sat down on your knees, you felt the abbess place the cool blade down on your thighs.

She then left and you sat waiting.

Thump. Thump.

Your heart was pounding in your chest. You sat for what felt like hours, even though you knew it was probably only a few minutes.

Finally, you heard the door open and shut. Though you felt well prepared, you couldn't help but shiver nervously.

Suddenly, you heard a loud metal crash, causing you to jump.

"shIT-!"

From the sound of it, he must have knocked a candelabra over.

You heard him pick it back up.

"Ahem."

He resumed walking towards you.

You felt him stop inches from where you sat. Heart beating fast, you waited for him to begin the rites.

"On this night of ritual, you- ..oh, there's my letter opener."

Your heart lept in your chest as you felt him pick the blade up off your thighs.

There was a moment of silence before he realized his error.

"O-oh, my dear sister, I'm so sorry!" He giggled nervously, "That wasn't meant to go in your package, I clearly misplaced it from my desk.."

You felt him run the back of his hand against your hair.

"I, uh, hope I didn't worry you too much?"

Relief washed over you.

You tilted your head up, gave a small smile, and shook your head 'no'.

"Shall we continue, sister?"

You nodded and he began again,

"On this night of ritual, you come before myself and Lucifer. What do you desire?"

"My freedom, Cardinal."

"And who do you serve?"

"Myself, Cardinal."

"You claim that you are..."

He trailed off.

...

He must have forgotten his own lines. He was pretty bad at this...

You decided to help, "indepen-"

"-In- independent! but how will you remain stable in your faith?"

"By pledging myself to you Cardinal, and your Church of Satan."

"And how do you wish to do so, sister?"

Your breathing became a bit heavier, "By offering my body to you, so that you may claim me for yourself and show me the way."

You felt him walk behind you and take your bound wrists in his gloved hands. They were surprisingly soft.

"I guess this will come in handy after all... I, Cardinal Copia of the Emeritus Church of Satan, unbind you from God and all of this world's needless suffering, sister."

You felt him cut the ribbon off your wrists with the letter opener.

"May you no longer be blind to the truth."

He cut the ribbon wrapped around your head and it fell away from your eyes.

The first thing you noticed was the one extinguished candelabra and multiple strewn, broken black candles about the floor.

You felt Copia's hands come to rest on your shoulders.

"Thank you, Cardinal."

"Congratulations sister... Err, y-you know you don't have to go through with the second half of this. I mean, if you don't want to I wouldn't be-"

"But I do want to."

"Oh."

Fuck, he was so cute. Clearly not yet comfortable in this position of authority, just trying his best.

He walked over to face you, he was wearing his red Cardinal clothes, something you rarely saw him in. He must certainly consider this to be a special occasion.

He looked down at you with mismatched eyes, "Would you, uh..tell me again?"

You felt your panties get wet.

"As a sister of sin I would like to spend the night with my Cardinal, the one who has consecrated me to Satan."

Copia looked down on you lustfully and let out a heavy sigh. He voice became low, "..then you shall have me.."

He lifted up his cassock, bundling it in front of him, and held his hard cock out to you.

His hands were trembling.

You pressed your lips on the head of his cock, kissing softly. He stifled a moan. Your tongue began to dance along his sensitive underside, coming up to lick the precum from the hole.

"Mmm… Yess…”

You looked up at him as you took him into your mouth and started suckeling. Copia's hips began shallow thrusts. You reached between his legs and gently massaged his balls with your soft, nimble fingers.

His thrusts slowly became deeper and faster. He never took his eyes off you while you enjoyed his cock. The Cardinal was bigger than you expected, with more length to him than girth. You couldn't wait to feel it between your legs.

He ran his gloved fingers through your silky hair then suddenly grabbed a fistful and began to fuck your mouth with more force. You put your hands onto his toned thighs and squeezed.

"That's it... Mmm, that's it.. F-fuckkk..."

To your surprise, he came hard in your mouth. You swallowed it down but...wow, okay, was that it? According to the ritual's customs he was definitely meant to go all the way with you. You weren't even undressed yet.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That wasn't- I mean, you weren't- I didn't mean to- Shit."

You looked up at him and tried not to laugh, "Cardinal, it's alright..."

If you were being honest with yourself, it was a bit irritating. You had been preparing for a year just to have him blow his load on accident?

He sat down on the floor with you, "It truly is not. I know that you ladies go through much preparation for this. You've taken care of me.. let me at least do the same for you.."

His arms wrapped around you and he gently dipped you backwards. Your head found one of many soft cushions that were placed on the altar. The Cardinal turned around and undressed himself. You could have never guessed what a juicy, well-toned ass he had.

Copia got on his knees and spread your legs apart. You squirmed when he ran his thumb over your lace covered clit.

"Mmm, such a sweet, little pussy... all wrapped up in red for me."

The Cardinal removed your lingerie and placed a hand on your exposed wetness. His fingers began massaging and working into you. Passion burned through your body like the flames of hell. At face value, you wouldn't have taken Copia to be a man with much experience but he moved his fingers into you with such expertise. You arched your back and moaned for him.

"Oh fuck yes... There's my good girl. Would you cum for me? Hm? Would you like that?"

If he wouldn't shut up you would definitely be cumming soon. His Italian accented voice, especially when speaking such filth in a low growl, was getting you off. He began servicing his semi-hard cock.

Copia had an interesting way of getting off. His forefinger and thumb were the only two fingers rubbing his head, you couldn't help but watch as he furiously stroked the sensitive underside. Seeing the Church's senior-most Cardinal pleasure himself, combined with the rhythm of his fingers inside you, sent you over the edge.

You were panting and shivering as you squirted cum all over his hand and the altar.

"Ahh~ there we go.. I'm so proud of you, sister"

He sucked your wetness from his fingers as he positioned his cock at your entrance. With a quick thrust, he pushed himself inside you.

You both gasped. He began to move inside you slowly. The pulsating rush from his body ran through yours, the heat from the candlelight licking at your exposed skin.

You wrapped your legs around him as his thrusts became faster and faster. He pinned your hands above your head.

"Do you enjoy taking care of members of the clergy like this?"

"Mhmm.."

"Let me hear you say it, sister..."

Fuck.

"Aah, y-yes Cardinal.. I love ser-servicing you like this"

"Oooh, that's right... My sweet little succubus... Mmm, you would like me to give you my seed, yes?"

You arched your back and bit your bottom lip, "Ohhh please, Cardinal... I want it... So badly."

 

“Uhhhaa yess, I know you do my darling… Mmm, such a slutty little sister…”

He moaned in a low tone, just before he spilled himself deep inside of you. His cum felt sticky and warm in your lower tummy. You knew a pregnancy wouldn't occur but apart of you hoped it would.

You felt claimed by him and it felt good.

He caught his breath and pulled himself from you. As soon as you sat up Copia embraced you in a hug, catching you off guard.

"Thank you, sister"

You certainly weren't told to expect anything like that, ".. Cardinal?"

"For that lovely display and my first consecration ritual. You were perfect. I could not have asked for a better partner.."

Thump. Thump.

You were afraid of him feeling the pounding in your chest against his own.

"O-of course, Cardinal. Thank you for accepting me into the Church."

He kissed the top of your head, "Heh, you may call me Copia, if you like. And I hope you'll forgive me for my clumsiness earlier on. I was probably more nervous than you were..."

You could hardly believe what you were hearing. Nihil's right hand man and protégé was apologizing to you. This whole ceremony was meant to give yourself to the head of the Church however, it was starting to feel more like equal concessions.

"As you wish Copia, but you hardly need to explain yourself to me." Being a newly pledged sister was of fairly low status, especially when compared to him, probably the highest ranking male not within the Emeritus family.

He handed you the little clothing that you had and began dressing himself, "Perhaps I'm still a bit awkward about my new position but I hope you would still consider giving me a good recommendation to the ladies."

"Of course, Cardinal."

He insisted on walking you back to your quarters, as he knew of a more private, secret route within the walls.

When you reached your door, he held your hands in his and congratulated you again on your dedication.

"If you should ever find yourself lonely, sister.. in need of a friend or…” he sighed heavily, “something else... you know where my office is."

Thump.Thump.Thump.Thump.

"Yes, of course… and thank you again, Copia"

With a quick kiss goodnight, he left.

You opened the door of the common room for your conclave, waiting for you was nearly every sister in your sect. Most had already fallen asleep.

"Wake up! She's back! She's back!"

You were suddenly the most popular girl in the room, surrounded by chattering sisters with many questions. Answering their questions, dispelling any concerns, and giggling like a bunch of teenagers made you feel lucky to be his first.

Coming to the Church and taking this vow was, indeed, a good decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months had passed since your consecration ritual but it still felt like yesterday. You could not get the Cardinal out of your head since that evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Forgive me Cardinal, for I am on my bullshit again...
> 
> I feel like reader was new to it all in the first chapter and then turned into the bonafide Copia fangirl we see in this chapter lol.
> 
> I listened to this whilst writing (it's what the Church library sounds like and my mind cannot be changed): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAHciSqi1-8 
> 
> Finally, I'd like to point out that I had some help with grammar and overall writing style from a dear friend. Part Two would not be nearly as cohesive without her, many thanks <3
> 
> You can also stalk me on Tumblr: https://spazzatura-fantasma.tumblr.com/

Months had passed since your consecration ritual but it still felt like yesterday. You could not get the Cardinal out of your head since that evening.

 

He had dedicated many other sisters since. Although he had his unholy right to their bodies, yours was the womb his seed stained first. You'd always be his first. Special to him. Separate from the masses.

 

He told you his door was open to you, for anything. However, you couldn't bring yourself to bother him. You knew his days were filled with priorities and appointments, especially since becoming the protégé. It would be disgraceful to bother him with your silly, girlish needs. 

 

Still...  he'd be leaving for his first tour soon. 

 

How awful it would be to writhe in your lust for him while he couldn't be further away. Your heart wrestled with the idea. You found yourself finding reasons to walk down his hallway, to pass by his office door which was almost always closed.

 

On the one occasion it was open, your heart raced upon seeing him as you slowly passed. The Cardinal stood facing a red stained glass window opposite the door, his hands held behind his back. He looked as if he was waiting on someone. You quickly scampered away before he could take notice your presence.

 

How pathetic.

 

You needed his sin again. Every night while caressing your naked body under the sheets, you dreamt of him. This morning, one of the two sisters you roomed with finally spoke up about your habits

 

"Y'know... If you're really _that_   horny for him..."

 

The other nearly spit out her morning tea, "Sister!"

 

She chuckled and twirled a short, blonde curl in her hand, "All I was going to say was... there is one place you could be alone with him..."

 

Your heart lept in your chest, "Really?! Where? When?"

 

"Absolutely not!", the brunette rose from her chair. "It breaks conclave rules!"

 

You ignored her and grabbed the other's hands, "Please... Tell me. I'm begging you."

 

The blonde giggled, "The library on Friday at midnight. He doesn't have mass duties that night and everyone knows he's always there studying or translating something. It's quiet as death at that time."

 

Your eyes lit up. You would go tonight.

 

"Which is well past our curfew, sister!", the brunette added. "Ugh, I can't believe you told her! She will stop at nothing now!"

 

"And when did you become such a prude? So the girl is thirsty for the rat man! Let her get him... I seem to remember a certain sister going on and on about _her_  ritual night with Papa..."

 

The brunette blushed, "T-that was a long time ago, ok?!" She composed herself, "All I'm saying is, when you get caught for being out of bed don't expect me to cover for you."

 

"I'll cover for ya."

 

"Sister-"

 

You let the two bicker. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that you would be with him again tonight. Even if you were caught and punished, it would be worth it. 

 

You spent the rest of the day in total bliss, your heart set on your evening plans.

 

~~~

 

It was almost time to leave. You put on your black velvet cloak, meant for outerwear in the colder months. Getting out of the conclave after hours was easy enough but navigating the hallways would prove to be difficult. Anyone in the Church could spot a newly pledged sister breaking curfew. 

 

You threw the heavy hood over your head and turned back to your roommates.

 

"Wish me luck, ladies!"

 

You received a thumbs up and an eye roll. You would take it. 

 

As expected, the common room was empty. The cooling embers within the fireplace lit the room up just enough. You cracked open the old, heavy door as quietly as possible and peered out into the hall.

 

Not a soul in sight.

 

Most of the congregation would either be in bed or at midnight mass.

 

You exited the safety of the sisterhood and began your journey, keeping your head low. The library wasn't exactly right around the corner. You prayed to Lucifer that you wouldn't lose your way in the labyrinth of the Church. 

 

You passed by a few common clergy members, all of which paid you no attention, thank Satan.

 

You just reached the wooden door to the library when you heard the distant clicking of heels.

 

You turned the door knob to enter but..wha? Locked. **_Locked?!_**

 

The girls made it sound like it would be open! Was he not there tonight?? _Fuck._

 

The clicking came closer, you turned your head to see the owner of the shoes. Your stomach dropped as you watched Sister Imperator round the corner. She headed opposite of your direction, but you were still in plain sight if she were to turn around. You pressed your entire body against the door, attempting to become one with it. You quickly turned the squeaky knob again and again, hoping that the Cardinal _was,_ in fact, in there and would notice your rattling.

 

Without warning, the door opened. You lost your balance at the sudden absence of solid wood and landed upon the Cardinal's chest. You looked up at him and noticed he wasn't wearing his biretta. 

 

"Can I-? ... Sister?"

 

"Uhh... Evening.. Cardinal."

 

He quickly closed and locked the door, knowing your visit broke basic monastic rules for new sisters.

 

"What are you doing here?" 

 

He removed the hood from your head, his hands resting on your shoulders. Your face flushed from the sudden contact with your beloved but also because it had come time for you to confess your intentions.

 

You clearly hadn't thought this part through.

 

"Oh, uh- y'know... Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd, um- I don't know... Get a bedtime story."

 

Get a bedtime story. Nice. Real smooth.

 

His expression quickly turned from that of confusion to a knowing smirk.

 

His voice became dark, "Oh.. really?"

 

His hands slinked down your arms. 

 

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that I'll be leaving soon..? Had a hunch I might be here tonight?"

 

You must have been drooling before him. He had clearly grown into his position more since your ritual. The way he held you, spoke to you, even _looked_ at you was in a confident, controlled manner.

 

"I... uh, you- you're r-right..."

 

You felt like an immature schoolgirl speaking to her crush.

 

"Hm.. perhaps you even wanted to give me that sweet, young body of yours again, mm? As a farewell present..?"

 

The lust between you grew thick and your breathing became heavy.

 

"Um..uh-huh..", you mumured.

 

The Cardinal pressed your body against the door with his, lips colliding fast and forcefully. You threw your arms around his neck, as your body burned with passion from the inside out. He tasted just as you remembered. He broke the kiss first.

 

"I'll graciously accept your gift, sweet sister.. that is, if you'd be so kind as to wait. I'm almost finished with my work here. Then I will escort you to my office, where we can begin work on other such projects..."

 

His fingers danced down your side, moving towards and then cupping your ass. You nodded in a haze of lust, "Of course... t-take your time."

 

He smirked and kissed your cheek, "I'll be done soon enough, my dear."

 

The Cardinal returned to his work at the wooden desk. On it lay a large, dusty book, which looked like it may fall apart at any moment, as well as a quill with ink and a stack of parchment paper. He must be translating the Latin from one of the many ancient Satanic texts, a task set upon him by Nihil years ago. You had been told that no one in the Church could understand Latin better than Copia. What a big nerd.

 

You tried to regain any composure you had and leave him to his work.

 

Wandering the towering walls of shelving, you browsed the books they held. You picked one and began to flip through it, faking interest. Your eyes peered up from the pages to glance at him. He was deep in thought, one hand ensnared within his chestnut hair while the other scrawled his translation onto the parchment. His lips moved but made no sound, as he read the Latin to himself. 

 

You were glad to have the book covering your flushed face. How lucky you felt to have the opportunity to watch him work on his religious studies, what helped earn him his esteemed title. He looked especially handsome when laboring over his academic works. 

 

He continued for a few minutes more.

 

"Ah... All finished."

 

You walked over to stand next to him and glanced at his finished product. He dated and signed his initials at the bottom corner of the page. 

 

"This one was quite the pain in the ass..."

 

You giggled at his sudden crudeness. He put his quill down and smirked up at you.

 

"I'm curious... can you read any of this?"

 

**Ugh.** Latin was your weakest subject and you hadn't practiced since your initiation courses when first arrived. Leaning over the table you glanced at the faded print. Some common words jumped out at you but most of it was unrecognizable.

 

"Erm..."

 

The Cardinal's hand suddenly met your ass cheek, causing you to jump.

 

"Ah-ah-ah, that's a bad girl... off playing with her pussy instead of studying, I imagine..."

 

His hand squeezed at the flesh of your ass. You had missed his touch so much. He pressed his lips to the shell of your ear, "Oh, but how I wish I had the time to tutor you, sister... in so many subjects..."

 

You bit down on your lip, attempting to suppress a moan. He snickered, "Come along my love.." he released you from his grasp, "Let us go to my office. We can get you out of these heavy clothes, yes?"

 

He began to gather his things. You threw the thick hood up once more, hiding your face as you stepped out into the dark hallway with him.  Being in the accompaniment of a Cardinal meant no one would likely question your identity and purpose for roaming the halls so late. You stayed close to him and were able to smell the scent of incense on him, no longer masked by the damp mildew of the library. 

 

You were nearly at his office door when the Church's most familiar face passed by.

 

"Ah, good evening Cardinal...and company", he looked down upon you. 

 

Nihil?! What was that old man doing up so late?? Of all clergy, why was the big Papa meddling with your plans? Were the Church elders insistent on cock-blocking you tonight?!

 

"Just a young cleric I have some business with, Papa. You'll see I've finished translating another text."

 

Copia seemed eager to change the subject, and the old man took the bait. Your heart pounded like a drum as you silently waited for their exchange to finish.

 

"Consider it done, Papa."

 

"Yes... goodnight, Cardinal and... young one."

 

You bowed small and respectfully. The Cardinal placed his hand on your lower back and guided you away from the potentially damning encounter. 

 

He finally spoke once you reached his door, "Was that a close enough call for you, my sweet?"

 

Copia fiddled with the many keys he was responsible for before finding the correct one. Upon entering the room, he flicked a light switch which illuminated the electric candle sconces on the wall.

 

You had never been in a Cardinal's office before. Opposite the door was his desk, a large stained glass window behind it. To the left he had some room for a few bookcases and a chessboard. Half the pieces were made a red glass, the other half a smokey white. You didn't know he played chess; it was yet another skill you longed for your Cardinal to teach you.

 

"Now then," he said, bringing your attention back to him, he was now sitting in his chair. "Why don't you start stripping off some of those layers..."

 

Your hands trembled as you did what he asked, each garment landing in a pile on the floor. He sat still, quietly palming his cock in his vestments till you got down to your lingerie. You began to wonder about his private pleasure habits. Did he always start by pawing at himself through his garments? How long would it take before it became all too much and he would need to free his cock?

 

"Ah, still the same set I gifted you my dear?"

 

"Of course, Cardinal. They're my favorite."

 

"Mm.." he patted his knee, "Come sit..."

 

You obeyed, taking a seat in his lap. His gloved hands held and supported you. He pulled a nipple out of your bra, pinching it. His other hand felt it's way down to your inner thigh.

 

"Open those pretty legs up for me, darling." A gloved hand reached down and pet your lace-covered pussy like a kitten, slowly, gently. 

 

"So tell me, my sweet... Have you missed me?"

 

He made intense eye contact while stroking your growing wetness through the lacy fabric. You faltered in holding his gaze, closing your eyes. Copia's stare was deliciously perverse, but also overwhelming. You didn't want to cum too quickly and spoil the fun.

 

"Y-yes, Cardinal..."

 

"Do I make this little pussy hot?"

 

You looked down and watched him pat his hand against the fabric, "So much..."

 

"Mm, good.."

 

His fingers rubbed quick circles against your clit, "Ooh but right here is where it feels best, isn't it? Mmm yes, yes.. I know.."

 

You threw you head back and moaned. The Cardinal swiftly removed your underthings. He brushed his fingers against your wetness, lifting them to his mouth to taste your juices, then removed them with a pop. "Mmm, I've missed you too, my sister..."

 

Without warning, he shoved two fingers into your soaked hole. The leather gloves were a strange texture but you welcomed it, a physical confirmation that you were with your Cardinal.

 

"Ooh, yes... You've been keeping your cunt nice and tight for me?"

 

"Mm- mhmmm..."

 

Your back arching against him, he quickened his pace and scolded you, "Now now, use your words for me.."

 

"Oh fuckkk..." Copia lived for dirty talk, "Y-yes Cardinal... Tight and sweet just for you..."

 

"Mmm, such filthy language from a pretty, little mouth.." He reached up and smacked you on the jaw, the leather added more of a sting to his playful slap. Then kissing and biting along your exposed neck he suggested, "Why don't you beg me for it?"

 

You adored how absolutely filthy he became and wanted to please him as best you could. Rolling his hips up into your ass, you felt just how hard he became in his vestments.

 

"Ooh please, Cardinal... I- I've missed your cock soo much." His fingers hit just the right spot within you. "Ah! P-please, sir, please let me have it... Every night I make myself cum for the man who has brought me to Satan..."

 

He had heard enough from your whore mouth and pulled his fingers from you. Undoing a few buttons on his cassock allowed him to slip his erection out. It was quickly buried within your wetness, reaching so deep as he thrusted from behind.

 

"Mm, such a good little kitten.. I'll bring you to Satan my dear"

 

Your moans and orgasms grew stronger together. His gloved hands firmly held your frame and bounced you in his lap. 

 

"Ah! Ah! C-Cardinal..."

 

"The Church has many Cardinals... why don't you call me by my first name, love?"

 

"Oooh, Copia~"

 

"That's it..."

 

You leaned back against his chest. He was looking down, watching your pussy take his cock. You whispered in his ear, "Fuck me good, Copia?"

 

"Yesss..."

 

"Mmm, and make me cum for you?"

 

He pulled you away from his lap and laid you on his desk. 

 

"You want deliverance, my child? Hm? Cum for me. Show me what a dedicated little sister you can be."

 

His orders were enough to send you over the edge. Your body began to shake as your orgasm dripped down his cock. You were sure that you wetted the front of his cassock.

 

Having a young sister cumming for him on his desk proved to be too much for the Cardinal. He quickly followed up your orgasm with his own. He made no effort to pull out and let his warm, milky cum fill you up.

 

Unlike your ritual, this encounter was not planned around your monthly cycle. The risk was low, but the mere chance of his seed taking still excited you.

 

He wrapped his arms around your torso and pulled you up into an embrace. Copia covered your face and neck in quick, little kisses.

 

"Would you consider spending the rest of the evening in bed with me?"

 

A mere sister invited to share a bed with a high ranking Cardinal? How scandalous. You couldn't wait to give all the details to your fellow sisters.

 

"Yes of course, Cardinal, but won't I be punished when they notice my absence in the morning?"

 

He looked at you, puzzled, "Punished? Punished for being such a beautiful rose that the Church's senior-most Cardinal picked you from your garden? To spend one more sinful evening alone together?"

 

You felt your face flushing.

 

"That would be quiet odd to punish... Hm.. however, if it's punishments you are seeking I'm sure something can be arranged.."

 

The Cardinal firmly smacked your ass. 

 

You decided you would stay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You people really shouldn't encourage me because I'll just keep writing and writing and writing...
> 
> I always see "ritual/dedication/altar" sex with the Papa's. It always gives off the vibe that the girl doesn't have much choice, I feel that would be different with Copia. He'd wanna make ya feel special~
> 
> Heavily inspired by a fic titled "Mine." by ShatteredFeathers
> 
> Also, sorry I suck at titles. Was listening to song of the same name whilst writing.


End file.
